


[Podfic] Crash

by akamine_chan, dapatty



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a future version of Seattle, Frank Iero's a lot of things: bike messenger, cage fighter, sometimes thief, Ray Toro's roommate. Mikey Way's also a lot of things: record label owner, co-heir to his grandmother's fortune, younger brother. Neither are normal. But they don't know just how far each other's abnormalities go until Frank's past and a secret of Mikey's unexpectedly shove together. (Dark Angel AU.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Crash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/244712) by [Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd). 



  


**Title:** [Crash](http://archiveofourown.org/works/244712)  
 **Author:** [](http://gorgeousnerd.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**gorgeousnerd**](http://gorgeousnerd.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Reader:** [](http://dapatty.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**dapatty**](http://dapatty.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Band(s):** My Chemical Romance (with appearances from members of Fall Out Boy and Panic! at the Disco)  
 **Pairing(s):** Mikey/Frank, secondary Ray/Gerard and Pete/Patrick  
 **Length:** 02:38:31  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warning(s):** Dub-con, violence, drinking and references to addiction, pills and references to medical situations, vaguely naughty language, sexy times and characters in heat.

**Summary:**

> In a future version of Seattle, Frank Iero's a lot of things: bike messenger, cage fighter, sometimes thief, Ray Toro's roommate. Mikey Way's also a lot of things: record label owner, co-heir to his grandmother's fortune, younger brother. Neither are normal. But they don't know just how far each other's abnormalities go until Frank's past and a secret of Mikey's unexpectedly shove together. (Dark Angel AU.)

  


**Link(s): (Please, right click, save as)** [mp3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Crash%20mp3.zip) 145MB [m4b](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Crash%20podbook.zip) 85MB

Hosting care of the lovely and amazing [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)  


**Cover art:** [](http://akamine-chan.livejournal.com/profile)[**akamine_chan**](http://akamine-chan.livejournal.com/)

See [](http://akamine-chan.livejournal.com/profile)[**akamine_chan**](http://akamine-chan.livejournal.com/) 's Cover Art on [LJ](http://dapatty.livejournal.com/93585.html) or [DW](http://dapatty.dreamwidth.org/12572.html)

 

Giant beta thanks to [](http://davincis-girl.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**davincis_girl**](http://davincis-girl.dreamwidth.org/). Thank you for your ears on such short notice! You never cease to be a wonderful and thoughtful sounding board.

Thanks again to [](http://akamine-chan.livejournal.com/profile)[**akamine_chan**](http://akamine-chan.livejournal.com/) for the cover arts. You went above and beyond the call to pinch hit and made amazing things. ♥ ♥

I'm a sucker for crossover fic and I had a romp recording this. Thanks for your words [](http://gorgeous.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**gorgeous**](http://gorgeous.dreamwidth.org/). It was a pleasure to read them!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art: Crash by akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/464055) by [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty)




End file.
